Lucy Cheney
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Natsu kicks her off the team. Happy follows Lucy. Lucy runs into trouble on a job. Rogue Cheney, Sabertooth's mage, that is close enough to help her. How will their relationship be afterwards? {CRACK SHIPPING} T-swearing in chapters to follow...
1. Getting Rescued

The mission had gone completely wrong. They were too strong for Lucy and Taurus and Happy alone. The three had been going out as a team alot lately because Natsu had kicked them out of his team originally.

Back to the fight. Lucy screams so loud that everyone about 10 miles away could hear her. This cry for help had been heard by another mage. A dragon slayer named Cheney, Rogue Cheney. Appalled by the scene that laid out before him he rushes to her aid. The blonde maiden was tied up with a cat in the center of a bunch of bandits that look towards her with hungry eyes, undressing her with every time they blinked. It was so disgusting that Rouge stepped out in the open with an entrance to show his presence.

"So, what's a group of ugly bastards doing with such a beautiful maiden all wrapped up?" he tone sarcastic as he surveys his chances of winning which turn out to be pretty high.

"And you are going to be her hero, smartass? Look around, you're outnumbered." the leader of the bandits replies to his comment.

"Yeah, why not. I mean you forget that I am a mage as well. This is going to be a piece of cake." Rogue tucks a few strands of hair behind his ear and sinks into the shadows.

He reappears behind Lucy and slices her ropes off and sets her loose. Emerging from the shadows a second time, he appears i front of the leader and knocks him off his feet. After he does this every bandit pointed their attention towards him. They all walk up to him.

"Maiden, I advise you stand behind me." he calls out to Lucy who was busy untangling Happy.

Rogue calls forth and summons the powers of the shadow dragon. Tribal markings appearing on his face. Lucy runs behind him, shielding away from his attack.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR" He yells. Releasing darkness from his lips. The band of misfits were all pushed pack and slammed against trees, shrubs and bushes to a stop. Their eyes widened in fear, something that he had instilled into their core. It was an unbelievable scene. She gasps and then takes the rope and ties them all up.

"Arigato gozaimas" Lucy bends showing her gratitude.

"No need for such a thank you. It was my pleasure." he acknowledges her with a nod after speaking and turns on his heel to leave, but she grabs his wrist softly.

"I don't want to seem too forwards but, there has to be a way for me to repay you're good deed. I don't like feeling in debted to someone." she looks into his captivating red eyes. "I mean you did save my life and all." Lucy was genuinely grateful.

"That's quite alright, fair maiden." he reassures her that she has no debt to him what so ever.

"How does lunch sound, I know a really good place that has the best burgers in town." Just then the rain started coming down. This made the blonde's hairs stick to her face as well as his.

Before Rogue could answer his stomach growled monstrously. He looked down and then baack at her eyes and blushed a bit, feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Well, that settles it, we're off." She jogs over towards the trees to reduce how wet she was going to get later on.

"Here, use this." He says pulling off his cloak and placing it around Lucy gently. Happy was nuzzled on her side and she carried him on her hip.

Rogue smiled at the small cute little blue exceed.

"Is he yours?" his voice comes out in a sort of whisper.

"No he's a friend of mine's cat. But he chose to stick around with me since then." her voice so sweet ounded so sad at the first sentence that she had begun with.

"I am Rogue, what's your name? Not that you are under any obligation to tell me what it is." He offers to spark up a conversation.

"Well, I am Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. This scared-y cat is Happy." She motions to Happy.

"Well, nice to meet you both. I have an exceed myself, her name is Frosh. She is just the cutest little thing with a cute frog costume." He smiles imagining his little exceed.

"Aww, it must be hard." She sighs outwardly.

"What is?" he seems confused about what she says.

"Well, there are sometimes that during a mission, one mustn't let their emotions get the better of oneself's and tell them to run when danger grows more intense. Seeing as they are the only partner one considers family, one take care of them like their sibling, or their child. Which such strong bonds, it must be difficult to tell them to leave one behind so they stay out of harm's way. In which some cases not many of them listen, and when they get hurt one feels guilt." She tightens her grasp on Happy. "While others who have human partners and don't care if one gets hurt they continue to fight. Saying they are all about protecting their nakama, but in reality they don't. They just use one to replace a fallen comrade in the field of battle. May that be either or both professional or personal relationships with their partner."

Suddenly Rogue understood everything that had happened to her and why she was alone. "I am so sorry you're partner left you, used you, and made you feel so beneath him. I also feel bad for him because he doesn't know how precious a partner he has lost. He never knew what a good thing he had going until he left you." Rogue hugs her.

"Thank you Rogue, but I guess this happened for a reason." Lucy smiles at him and kisses his cheek as a thank you for everything.

Rogue blushes and turns away a bit trying to cover it. Lucy giggles a little. Rogue slicks his hair back due to all the water in his hair it stays that way.

"I haven't seen you before. I am from Sabertooth." He offers his hand while they cross a small stream.

"No wonder, you're too much of a gentleman to belong to Blue Pegasus, too much of an amazing soul to belong to Lamia scale, and just too into what it is you're into to belong to Fairy Tail. I swear, Fairy Tail is going to be the end of me one of these days with our loud parties, our huge guild fights, and most importantly our infamous drinking contests during the holidays." she speaks freely.

"Well, I am glad to hear you think I am a gentleman, an amazing soul and just different." he chuckles a little. Lucy's face grew deep red.

"I-I mean...um...Well, you are. I mean, you are so different from the male members of Fairy Tail." she rubs her forearm a little still holding Happy.

"I am glad you think so. Well, I think you are way more different from the girls back at the guild are. The girls back at the guild are too fake. They are just too...well...they aren't down to Earthland as you are. I admire that, despite the publicity you got from coming back after 7 years, you didn't let that go to your head." He brushes some strands of wet hair away from her face.

"We are almost at the place that I mentioned." she replies smiling a little.

"Good to hear, I don't think my stomach will stop grumbling." a noise that sounded like a roar of a bear came from the slim dark young man.

Lucy giggles and then points up ahead as the burger shack comes into view with the rest of the town. She grabs his hand and runs up to the place.

"Hey, Chelsea!" she calls to the cook.

"LUCYYY!" she runs out from behind the grill and hugs Lucy tightly. "And who is this _fine _looking young man?" she winks at Rogue.

"He's Rogue. He saved my bum while I was in a bit of trouble back there in the woods, during a job. I also told him that I would take him to the best burger place I know and repay him for his kindness." Lucy replies softly.

The cook goes back into the kitchen and cooks up her best burgers she has ever made. Placing two plates of delicious, delectable, mouth watering burgers, fresh off the grill. The smell radiating from the beautiful dish was just enough to make you lose your mind.

"Arigato Chelsea-chan." Lucy digs into her burger.

"Arigato Chelsea-san." Rogue looks at his burger, taking it in both hands gripping slightly. He bites down into the wonderful combination, that the burger is. The meat, cooked to perfection. The lettuce, fresh. The tomatoes, sweet but not enough to over power the bitter onions. Not even then was the taste of the bread interfered with the brilliance behind the barbecue sauce. He lets a small groan escape from his lips.

"I know right?" Lucy agrees.

"Yes, it's the absolute best thing I've ever seen and tasted." he continues eating. "Chelsea, just marry me." he jokes.

"If blondie here doesn't, I just might." she winks.

"Ch-Chelsea-chan!" Lucy seemingly embarrassed at the words.

"Oh, yeah, where's pinkie?" she asks remembering Natsu.

"Well, It started a few weeks back..." Lucy began her story.


	2. Kicked out

"Well, It started a few weeks back..." Lucy began her story.

~Flashback~

_"Lucy!" he called to me. I was chatting up a mini storm with Mira, as she cleaned mugs behind the counter. I turn to see him a few steps away. "We need to talk, Lucy." his face was now serious._

_"Um, alright." I agreed hesitantly._

_'We can't talk here. Let's go outside." He turned on his heels leading to the back door of the guild where it was quiet and undisturbed by anyone._

_"Luce, listen, I know this is going to suck for you but, I want you off team Natsu. You aren't strong enough to keep up with me. I am sick and tired of having to rescue you constantly during missions. With that said I am going to ask Lisanna to join because she is stronger than you are. You just hide behind your spirits." his words echoed in my ears._

_"Don't you think this would affect me as more than just a partner? I liked you! Ugh...I am such an idiot, I thought you knew. I didn't think you would do this to me. Since you already said, fine. Just don't talk to me ever again." My voice breaks in disappointment. _

_'I guess my feelings were just another part of a one sided love.' I sighed._

_"Well, the change is effective immediately, good bye, Lucy Heartfilia." he left._

_My knees felt weak at the moment. I dropped and tears run down my eyes. My heart shattered at those words...those words that I never thought I would hear from him...not him..._

_What I didn't know was that Happy had been there the entire time and he landed in front of me and hugged me. His fur against my skin was reassuring._

_"Lucy...Just know that I don't agree with Natsu on this one alright? I'm going to go quit team Natsu right now. What he said to you and what he did wasn't right. We'll go get fish after I come back." his eyes teary._

_"It's fine, Happy. You don't have to quit." I sobbed._

_"No, I do. You are my nakama too and you don't deserve an asshole of a friend." he replied._

_I sobbed harder because I know that even if Happy always teases me and makes fat jokes, under all that he still is family. The little blue exceed left furious. The door opened and slammed shut again. I heard all the noise die down a bit inside. My heart sank.  
><em>

_'This just wrecked their friendship of more than 10 years...I'm at fault...It always is...'_

_Happy returned satisfied with himself. He was grinning and flew over to my side._

_"Let's go get that fish you wanted." He smiles as he hugged me._

_"I'm pretty sure you want fish." his mouth dropped._

_"How did you know?" he looked shocked._

_"Because I know my family and you are family to me." I said. His eyes tearing up a bit more.  
><em>

_"RUSHIEEEE" he squeezes me tighter._

_Since then we went out on missions, just the two of us. We called ourselves Blue Nova. It mixed our characteristics pretty well. After a dangerous mission that we took and completed, but came home badly injured. I had broken a few ribs, had bruises, a fractured arm, a dislocated shoulder. Happy had a fractured paw and bruises.  
><em>

_When the guild saw us in that state, Gajeel and Laxus immediately looked around for Natsu and Wendy. Gajeel took happy and went looking for Natsu. Laxus carried my bridal style to the infirmary. I was pretty shocked to see this happen._

_"Blondie, what the fuck happened? Are you trying to get yourself fucking killed?" he scolded me._

_"No" my voice was raspy. He grabbed a cup of water and put it to my lips. I took a few sips. "It's just a mission that I completed with Happy and things got screwed at the end. The beast was barely alive and it had one last fight in it. It sent us flying backwards. I had grasped Happy and took him into my abs so he wouldn't get too much impact. Unfortunately he has a fractured paw."_

_"No!" he growled. "You should have taken someone else with you!" he paced up and down the room. "Do you know how stupid that was! You could have died!" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and faces me. His eyes examining me. I turned away. I felt the dark slate colored eyes burn into me. "What happened between you and Natsu?" his voice grew soft._

_"Wow, looks like I now have a big brother named Laxus." I joked._

_His serious face turned into a smirk. "Well, you've always had one, blondie. Remember everyone at Fairy Tail is family." I replied with a 'tch'. "Well, with an exception here and there for most people."_

_"Natsu was just an ass. It's fine. There isn't a mission Blue Nova can't handle. Besides who needs a bastard like Natsu." my face was twisting a bit in anger._

_"Yeah I guess you have a point, but just tell me. Why didn't you go with Natsu and who is 'Blue Nova'?" He asks a bit confused still._

_"He kicked me off the team. Happy quit right after and joined me. We became Blue Nova. Since then we've been out on missions, one right after the other. Just keeping distance between the three of us." I summed up vaguely.  
><em>

_"No wonder Happy punched Natsu straight on the kisser and yelled 'I'M OUT' a few weeks a go." he pieced it together._

_My eyes widened like dinner plates. "Happy did that?" my voice barely a whisper._

_"Yeah, he has a strong liking towards you, enough to make him hit his partner, brother, and practically father. Since that pink haired idiot raised Happy." He said._

_I took it all in. 'Wow, I got to love this Blue cat and he loves me back. Such a great feeling knowing that these bonds as family are strong. Yet it's my fault their bond broke.'_

_Wendy came in moments later. She gasped as she saw me and healed me immediately. Gajeel had Happy in his arms and he cradled the Exceed like he did with Lily after that one mission where Lily was badly beaten. Wendy turned and healed Happy, leaving him good as new. He walked around on his fractured paw and felt it was good enough to keep walking. He made his way to my bed and laid there, in the space between my arm and my side.  
><em>

_Laxus stayed to make sure I wasn't going to run off in the middle of the night. Mira came in, in the morning. He surprises me yet again. He takes the tray from Mira and feeds me the bowl of soup and small bit of rice._

_"Thanks alot, nii-san." I said._

_He ruffled my hair affectionately and smiled. "I am going to go put this in the kitchen and then beat the shit out of Natsu. Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit." he rushed out of the room before I could say anything to try and stop him._

_Two days after I got out of the infirmary, Lisanna came up to me._

_"Listen, Lucy, I didn't mean to take your spot on team Natsu." her voice was sympathetic at first. "But I don't like that you turned Happy against Natsu along with Laxus, Rainjishuu, Shadow Gear, and Gajeel with Lily." her harsh tone took me by surprise._

_"Well, for your information Lisanna, I didn't turn anyone against Natsu. If they are against him is because they disagree with what he did and said to me." I turned and walked away._

~End of Flashback~

"2 weeks later Happy and I took the job that Rogue rescued us from" Lucy finishes her story.


	3. Wonderful Night

"When I get my hands on that pink haired bastard." Rogue growls.

"Please Rogue." Lucy extends her hand and holds down his fist. "Nii-san handles these things. He likes to be personal about this." her eyes fill with worry. "Please" she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Rogue gave her a small smile and a nod as reassuring her that he wouldn't do something reckless after this.

"Next time I see Pinky," Chelsea joins the conversation again. "He is not allowed in my shack." she 'tch' after. A small puff of smoke appears. The blue smoke leaves slowly and a sign is in her hand. "You'll get a kick out of this one." she smiles.

The sign had 3 silhouettes with a red cancel sign over them. It reads:

_The following are not permitted in this establishment:_

_-Smoking in or out of the establishment_

_-Dogs that are have no legal documentation saying they are for helping their owners ex: the blind_

_-Natsu Dragneel_

_-No shirt, shoes, or pants means no service_

_-Trash on the ground the establishment is not permitted_

_If you have a problem with these rules, take it up with the owner._

_Thank You, Have a great day._

Lucy giggles genuinely. After all that Natsu had said she still found it inside of her to laugh for real and not a forced one. Rogue chuckles at her cute laugh.

"You are so cute" Rogue whispers towards Lucy as he keeps a sweet smile.

Lucy's face grows pinkish and she tries to avert her eyes from his.

"Arigato for the meal, Chelsea-san." Rogue bows.

"No need for the ends, Chels does just fine. Anyways, now that you know where this is, please come by often." Chelsea continues to chop a head of lettuce.

"I will" Rogue assures her. "Well, I guess we better get going while the rain has let up." he turns to a blushing Lucy.

"Bye Chelsea-chan." The blonde mage hugs Chelsea. "Let's go" She grabs Rogue by the hand and carries Happy close to her like a child on her hip.

~Time Skip~

"Next stop, Magnolia." the man on the speaker says.

"It's so nice of you to let me stay at you home. I do hope I am not intruding or anything." He looks down at the floor.

"No, not at all. It's just me and Happy." Lucy replies. "I'll have Happy take you home, I will go report to Mira before she leaves."

With that Lucy jogged down the road to the guild hall. While Rogue was led by Happy to the apartment. Once at the guild she burst through the door with a great big smile on her face.

"Hey look who just came in" Laxus wraps an arm around Lucy neck and ruffles her hair affectionately. Lucy hugs him back tighter. He squeezes her tighter, she winces remembering the pain in her arms for a moment. He notices and loosens up his hold.

"How was the last mission Nii-san?" Lucy beams at him.

"It was..." he pauses a moment. "AMAZING!" he smiles and laughs with the others.

Across the guild hall at the bar sat the miserable fire dragon slayer next to his partner.

"Yeah, she's back." Natsu mutters beneath his breath, chugging down the rest of his beer.

"Ugh, I don't get what's the big deal, I mean they do his every fucking time she comes back from a mission." Her voice grow irritated.

"Whatever" Natsu looks away.

The guild's favorite barmaid rushes from behind the counter towards Lucy with a try in hand.

"Lucy, how was it? And I need you to sign off on this real quick. Plus this is for you. I guess after a week you might have missed a home cooked meal." she grins at her and sets down the objects from the tray onto the table.

"It was great and sure." Lucy took hold of the pen lightly and let it dance across the paper leaving behind her beautiful and elegant signature. 'Well, I'll tell ou all about my mission after Nii-san tells me about his tomorrow. I'm tired. Hey, Mira, you mind giving me another one of these" she gestured to the bag.

"All right, one Lucy special coming right up." Mira scurries off to the kitchen.

"A Lucy special?" her voice sounding confused.

"Yeah, Mira got a thinking and coming up with new combos and she thought of you while she combined the sandwich you love with the salad you love on the side and as the main part of this is the ground beef just the way you like it. Along with a strawberry shake to drink and a small square of strawberry shortcake for dessert." Freed explains.

"Aww, she is just a sweetheart." Lucy looks towards the kitchen in awe.

After leaving the guild with 2 Lucy specials and a small book bag. In the bag it contains:a new quill to write with from Gajeel that he forged from silver, a small tiger eye stone made into a necklace from Freed after his last mission, 2 new books from Levy she has wanted Lucy to read, a pair of new gauntlets from Erza in case of emergencies on missions, Jellal got her a staff that grows and shrinks in size just so that if she can't reach her whip she always has back up, and Laxus gave her a small locket that holds a bit of his lightning so that if she ever gets in trouble he will be there in less then a heart beat. After the break up of team Natsu, the guild really looked out for Lucy, giving her some extra weaponry for future missions, offering her to help on an missions she can't do alone, and just being for her. She was after all just a girl. Well, Erza usually goes out on missions alone,but Lucy isn't as brutally strong. She is a little more fragile.

She walks on the stone path that leads up to her home. The lights are on in her apartment. She climbs up the tree and crawls into the window. She smells the air, such a wonderful aroma coming from who knows where. Setting the book bag down on her bed she walks around her apartment and looks into the other room. Rogue isn't in his room, the living room, the bathroom was open and the lights were off, and her room held nothing.

_"Call me irresponsible, tell me I'm impractical, rainbows I'm incline to pursue, do my foolish alibis bore you. Well, I'm not too clever I, I just adore you. So call me-" _Rogue's voice is music to her ears. His mellow, smooth, and jazzy voice, just beautiful.

"Irresponsible?" Lucy cuts him off.

"Uhhh-ummm. Well, I can um explain?" he was struggling to hide his blush. The timer went off and he took a delicious looking pie out of the oven, a baked fish after, and last a small creme brulee. On the stove laid the plates of rice and a small salad on the side.

"No need, I'll set the table. You are just full of surprises aren't you." Lucy sang as she took the salads and silver ware to the table, setting it as she hums the rest of the song Rogue began.

"Well, I just wanted to show my appreciation for your hospitality." He says shyly as he puts the finishing touches on the main dishes.

"No need, but if this is as good as it looks, I might as well take you up on that offer." Lucy replies.

"What offer would that be exactly?" Rogue raises an eyebrow.

"Well, after you tasted Chelsea-chan's cooking and thought it was amazing. You asked her to marry you and she said she would if I didn't so, like I said If it's as good as it looks, marry me." she blushes lightly.

"Well, I think I should go get a ring in the morning. One to match your impeccable beauty." He sets the plates on the table.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiikesss her" Happy purrs through to the table.

"No, Happy." Lucy mutters and blushes deeper shades of red.

"Well, I hope you enjoy this meal." Rogue sits with the two.

Lucy takes a fork and picks up a small bit of fish, putting it to her lips and then letting it enter her mouth, so her taste buds could ravish the seafood. After that small moment, Lucy's eyes widen like dinner plates.

"Marry me" she whispers.

"I just might" he jokes.

The meal was so tremendously delicious, Lucy couldn't eat anymore, she felt that if she did, she would explode.

"Rogue, I have to wonder, won't you get in trouble for rescuing me and then not returning from your mission?" she asks with worry filling her eyes.

"Yes, but for what ever trouble it's worth, this was worth it." He smiles at her. "Good night, Lucy."he say stepping into the guest bedroom.

Lucy shuts the door of her room. "Why is it that he makes me feel this way? I've known him fro a short time and yet, it feels like a life time. I might have..." she pauses letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. " feelings for him."

Meanwhile, Rogue wasn't able to catch sleep. His mind wondered off to the blonde mage in the room across from him. Upon hearing her words, a smile grew on his face.

"Oh, Lucy, if only you knew how my heart beats for you. In that one moment I laid eyes on you, I finally find that I have someone who feels the same for me as I do them. Oh, my heart pounds at the thrill of this new adventure. I just hope I find the courage to tell you how I feel in the proper way." he speaks to himself in the dark.

Happy being a nosy little exceed heard what they both said. A creepy smile plasters itself on his face, "Hehehehe, this shall be a drama to watch." his drama loving side appears for a bit. "Fish time." he quickly changes back to his fish loving self.


	4. Worth it

It was a barely morning when Lucy wakes from the beautiful dream she was having about a certain dragon slayer, who was currently across the hall from her room.

'I shouldn't be having dreams like this. It's wrong I mean, I met him just yesterday. He also saved me. Still no, even then, I shouldn't be thinking of such things.' Lucy shakes her head softly and looks out of her window. The sun slowly peeking out from behind the mountains near the beautiful town of Magnolia. Then it dawns on Lucy that Rogue would be leaving soon after a good breakfast. She rises out of her bed and makes her bed so it doesn't appear messy. Picking out an outfit and slipping away to the bathroom. Unknown to her that Rogue was already up and was currently coming out from behind the curtains of the shower.

His body adorned with water droplets. He steps out of the tub. His body exposed to the brisk cool air. He looks up to see that the blonde maiden he had saved the day before was red faced in finding him just coming out. He then realizes that his manhood could be seen and that she was stripping out of her pajamas. He quickly returns to the tub and she steps out with her shirt covering her breast area.

"I am so sorry Rogue, I didn't know you were in here. The lights weren't on and your door was closed. I'm real sorry." Lucy says through the door.

"No, you musn't apologize. I should have made it a little more evident that I wasn't in the guest room and that I was in here." he replies to her, with a towel wrapped around his torso, covering down to his knees. He leaves the bathroom and scurries into the guest room.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy squeals as she walks into the bathroom. Taking a quick shower while she tries to shake the beautiful images from a moment ago.

Upon coming out she slips into her clothes that she had picked out, fixing her hair, she leaves the bathroom. Seeing the door still closed she walks into the kitchen and takes out the ingredients she needs to make a hearty breakfast, usually she wouldn't go through the trouble of making a meal for anyone other than her close team mate.

Fixing up pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, a fish for Happy and diced some fruit into a salad. Setting the table for the three of them. Soft foot steps can be heard, he was walking into the room, his intentions were to say a quick good bye. It looks like this was going to be a little longer.

"Lucy, you didn't have to go through all the trouble" he begins.

"No, it's alright, just enjoy it. I feel bad that your rescuing me will get you into trouble." a frown pulling on her lips.

"Don't worry, it's worth it. This was no trouble to me because though our guilds have a rivalry, it doesn't mean we all think the same. Besides I wanted to rescue you." he smiles.

After a delicious breakfast, the dishes are washed and dried by the small line. Lucy drying dishes and Rogue washing while Happy puts the dishes away in the cabinet. Done with this the group walks out of the apartment. Walking towards the train in silence. The guilt is swelling in Lucy's conscience. Rogue taking notice of the distant look in her eyes.

"Worry not, Lucy. I'll be fine, whatever punishment I am given, it's worth it because it was for you." He places his hands gently on her shoulders, bringing her into a big embrace. She hugs back a little tighter. A small smile plays on his lips. He pushes her back softly.

"Well, I hope to see you soon, say tomorrow? pick you up at 8?" he asks.

"Um, sure thing, Rogue." she blushes.

Happy flies over to his head. "She liiiiiiiiikes him." the little blue exceed flies away grinning.

"Damn cat always says that" she mutters.

"hehe, cute isn't he. I'll bring Fro with me next time. She could keep Happy company while we are out." he suggests.

"Yes, I would love to meet her." she smiles in reply.

With that Rogue boarded the train to head off to his guild.

~Time skip a few hours of travel~

Upon arriving to his final destination he dreads the moment he is to explain to the head master why he didn't come back sooner and with Sting. He shakes his head of the thoughts because it was worth it. He wanted to help the beautiful fairy princess that was in danger.

Walking into the guild, the members grow silent. They stare at the dragon slayer who is to report to Master Jiemma. Turning the corner walking towards the office to see him.

He takes in a deep breath and knocks on the door. A muffled 'come in' is heard from the other side.

"So, Rogue, explain." were his bitter words.

Rogue explains his travel of 2 days and the look of boredom that was on Master Jiemma's face was replaced quickly by an angered one after hearing that he helped a fairy. His hatred for the guild rivals that of Titania's love of cake. His booming voice can be heard from the very hall of the guild.

All members gathered in the Hall stood, their master walks into the room and sits in the chair- throne he has in the room.

"Members of Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney, one of the twin dragons of Sabertooth, has disgraced this guild." murmurs were heard through the hall. "He helped our rival, guild Fairy Tail, and now he has the audacity to come back to us." he pauses. "He has shamed us, he showed us to be weak to the fairy. He is to be shamed as he's done us." members whisper among one another. "He is to be stripped of his guild mark and is exiled. Any member to show him mercy will receive the same treatment." his voice echoes in the silent hall.

He chants a couple of words and the mark is gone. He then has Dobengal come in and take his clothes with his enhaced speed. This was just the first of 3 parts to his punishment. The second part was a beating from Minerva. The last was the exit he makes after being beaten and no mercy is to be taken on him.

After the beating he coughs up blood. His body now holds gashes, bruises and broken bones. The feeling of pain on his exposed body was too much to bare. He limps down to the front doors of the hall naked.

"FUCK YOUR LOGIC JIEMMA! I WANT OUT OF THIS FUCKED UP GUILD YOU ARE OH SO PROUD OF 'CAUSE TS A LOAD OF CRAP. WE SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF OUR NAKAMA NOT FIGHTING THEM AND DEFINITELY NOT KICKING THEM OUT FOR THE RIGHT DECISION IN HELPING A PERSON WHO WAS IN DANGER." Sting calls out.

Jiemma looks at him with brief shock and more anger. He chants the same words that took Rogue's mark away. Jiema steps closer to Sting and with one swift body shot he sends him flying right behind Rogue.

"You are stupid. You could have stayed. I would have found another way to make cash and take care of myself." Rogue's voice was raspy.

"You're my...brother" he wheezes. "You're more...important." Sting removes his vest for him to cover up until they returned home.

'What would Lucy say when I come to pick her up tomorrow?' Rogue thinks while walking into their home that was located near the edge of the forest of the rocky area.


	5. Unexpected situation

It was a great afternoon for Lucy. She ate- devoured the Lucy special that Mira made for her and was saving the second one for dinner. So the day was quiet for her so she went to the guild. Taking Happy along she was chatting up details with her partner. When Blue Nova enters the guild they are in silence. A certain salmon haired dragon slayer was across the hall.

His face was red and enraged. At sight of the blonde celestial mage he charges at her. Without enough time to react she pushes Happy out of the way and stands her ground. Taking all of the impact of Natsu's attack at once. He had ignited his fist and the blaze burned a whole where it made contact with her body.

she drops to her knees and hold her stomach coughing up some blood. She slowly gets back up and wipes the blood from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes had determination in stilled in them.

"If this is all you have to hurt me, its pitiful to know you are holding back." Lucy gives him a stern look. His face scrunches up in anger. Preparing for another attack at her, he takes in a deep breath and spews out a fire dragon's roar at her. She closes her eyes and takes the impact. Her fragile body in pain and burning. She drops and coughs up some more blood. Holding herself she gets back up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to speak to Laxus." she limps towards the lighting dragon slayer.

"Yeah because he is going to protect-" Laxus jumps down from the 2nd floor in front of Natsu and punches him square in the face.

"Actually, you mess with her again and you will cease to exist." Laxus' voice reaches Natsu's ears. He holds his nose and tries to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, cause she can't fight her own battles, you will do it for her, huh" The fire dragon slayer calls out to the retreating backs of the blonde mages. Lucy turns on her heels and charges at him, lunging herself and landing on top of him. She pins him down beneath her. She sits on his chest and punches his face repeatedly. Her fist now bloody because of him. Laxus runs to her and tries to get her off of him and is unsuccessful until her grabs her by her waist and puts her over his shoulder.

"Listen he ain't worth the energy" he mutters taking her up to the s-class section of the guild knowing that he wouldn't dare follow. Placing her down on the couch he goes into a small closet next to her and pulls out bandages, disinfectant, and a towel for her to bite on. Leaning over the railing he calls for Wendy. She runs up the stairs. Seeing Lucy with some burn marks and bruising she begins the healing process immediately.

"Say Laxus" she begins talking.

"Yeah little sis" he replies.

"Why is it that all I manage to do is endanger myself recklessly sometimes?" she asks.

"Well, without the reckless injuries how else are you supposed to be you, Lucy?" he smiles at her. Wendy finishing up and leaves. Laxus puts the towel in her mouth and pours some of the disinfectant into her open wound that didn't heal too much because it was pretty deep. Lucy grunts and bites down on the towel hard.

"You have a point I think" Lucy answers after the pain leaves her.

"Exactly. Besides this wasn't your fault, he was the one who made the first move." Laxus bandages her up slowly.

"So nii-san tell me about your mission" Lucy smiles at her brother.

"Let's see where do I start?" he thinks aloud.

~Time skip to next morning~

Lucy wakes up on the couch where she had sat the afternoon before with Laxus who was telling her about his mission. Somewhere along the line it got really late while Lucy was telling him her mission and they ended up falling asleep cuddled up on the couch. His fur coat cover her and some of him.

"You up?" she whispers to him.

"hmm?" he answers opening his eyes carefully while they adjust to the light.

"Thanks for yesterday and last night nii-san." Lucy hugs Laxus.

"No problems besides, he was just bitching about how the guild loves you and would go to such a far extent to protect you from him." he answers. "Just go home and rest." he ruffles her hair affectionately. "But ask Bickslow to take you home okay?" he tells her.

Lucy nods in reply, getting off the couch and walking towards the corner where Bickslow was with his babies.

"Bicks?" Lucy whipers.

"Hey Luce" his voice still raspy.

"Take me home?" she asks nicely.

"Yeah, I'll take you." He smiles.

After Bickslow walks with her home Lucy gets back in bed and sleeps a little longer. She finds herself waking up to a warm little exceed between her feet. She smiles at the cute sight and doesn't feel like removing her feet but with a look at the clock, she got up. It was 4 in the afternoon. She stretches her body and yawns. Making her way into the kitchen she makes a nice quick breakfast. Having cereal for herself and placing 2 trouts on a plate for Happy. Sitting at the table she remembers that she has a date with Rogue.

_'How will I go out with Rogue looking like this?'_ she thinks.

Finishing up her lucky charms she washes the bowl and puts it back in the cabinet. Taking a look at herself she slips away to the bathroom to take a shower. Upon coming out she wonders what to do. Looking at her keys she decided to call out Virgo and Cancer for help. It was now almost 7 at this point.

"Punishment Hime?" Virgo's usual greeting.

"Yes ebi" Cancer answers.

"Well, I need help I am going out on a date with Rogue tonight and as you can tell I have a situation." Lucy gestures to her bruising that is looking much better than it did yesterday.

With one look at each other and a look at Lucy, the spirits nod in unision.

"We know what to do." They grin.


	6. New Love

Rogue and Fro were on the train towards Magnolia as a rough sensation of familiarity passes over him. His thoughts turn to the day before when Lucy had walked him there. A smile plays on his lips as the train pulls into the station. Stepping off, he looks around, spotting a little blue exceed on the bench. Rogue takes Fro into his arms and jogs over to Happy. He looks over Rogue and thinks back to Lucy. Their outfits matched for some reason. She has a beautiful black tube dress with skin tone stockings to cover her bandages with high heeled platform boots. She has on a coat that looks just like Laxus' coat. While Rogue has on a black button up shirt, dark dress pants and a blazer with a similar color to the fur on Lucy's coat.

"Hey Happy! I'd like you to meet Fro. Fro this is Happy." He introduces them.

"Hi!" Happy is on Rogue's arm.

"Hi." Fro gives a shy hello.

Rogue walks down to Lucy's house with the two exceeds in his arms like children. The both seemed happy and comfortable enough for the moment until they are to stay in the house. Walking up the stairs he begins to feel slightly nervous. Knocking on her door to here a muffled 'come in' he steps through. Putting down the exceeds they run towards Lucy and cling to her leg. She was stunning, she had tried to put in her earring before grabbing her clutch.

"Lucy, you look as stunning as ever." He manage to get the words out. She blushes.

"Thank you Rogue. You look dashing yourself." She hugs the exceeds tightly.

"Hi I'm Lucy. What's your name beautiful?" Lucy introduces herself to the small green exceed in a pink frog costume.

"Fro's name is Frosch but you can call Fro, Fro." Fro smiles and Hugs Lucy back.

"Well, we are leaving and we'll be back soon. Just don't get yourselves into too much trouble." Rogue warns them.

"Ayee Sir" they reply simultaneously.

"Well, we are off." Lucy says.

Walking out of the apartment she locks the door. Turns to look at Rogue who can't help but stare at her undeniable beauty. She blushes deeper. She takes a good look at her date only to see the cover up on his face. He was bruised. His stance was not all that stable.

"Rogue, what happened." she demands to know.

"It was nothing." He answers.

"Damn it! You're hurt and it was my fault wasn't it. I knew you'd get in trouble." she clenches her fist.

"Look Lucy, you're a special girl that I'd do anything for. I took the punishment with dignity. It was nothing. Alright?" he lifts her chin up. He notices that she too was roughened up. His eyes scan her face and they narrow down to her gaze.

"Doesn't seem like I was the only one to face something." she tilts her head away from him.

"It's nothing. A small interaction with Natsu." she mutters. His eyes widen and stare at her.

"What did _he _do to you?" he growls.

"Nothing. It was a pitiful punch to the gut and a shitty fire dragon's roar. It wasn't anything I can't take." at these words his anger rages.

"Bastard is going to pay for this." he growls.

"Rogue, don't. I know you want to fight him but don't. Let's just enjoy tonight together." she hugs him lightly.

"Fine but tomorrow I will find him and teach him a lesson he will never forget." his voice deepens bringing Lucy in closer to him.

"So where are we headed?" She asks.

"Well, if I told you that'd ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it." He smirks at her, giving her space to hook her arm on his, she complies.

"Oh alright then, Rogue." she gives in.

~Time skip to the restaurant~

"Here we are." He says as they walk up to one of the best places in Magnolia.

"Oh, Rogue you shouldn't. This place is really expensive. I don't want to be a bother." Lucy frowns lightly.

"I asked you to be on this date with me and this is where a beautiful woman such as yourself should eat." He kisses her cheek lightly.

"Well, if you insist." Lucy blushes.

After a fine 7 course meal Lucy could barely stand. She was too full. Rogue instead picks her up bridal style with her coat covering her from the brisk cold evening air. Making it up the stairs to her apartment he digs into her pocket and takes out the keys to the apartment. Inside soft snores are heard. He shuts the door softly behind him and the keys on the table. Walking into the sanctuary of Lucy's bedroom he lays her down onto the soft comforters. Taking her coat off gently then her shoes. She stirs a bit in her slumber. He chuckles in looking at her angelic features being accentuated by the soft moonlight that brushes on her skin.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Lucy Heartfilia." He takes the blanket at the end of the bed and tucks her in snuggly. Returning to the living room where he tucked in the exceeds with a blanket. "Good night" he kisses their foreheads and walks towards his room.

That night the mages and the exceeds had the best sleep of their lives.

~That morning~

Lucy rubs her eyes lightly and yawns. Her eyes open up slowly letting the morning light. She scans her surroundings and lets the breath, she didn't know, she was holding go. Looking down at her clothing she remembers the marvelous conversation that they had during dinner. Then it dawns on her, where was he? Did he leave? She jumps out of bed and slips off her dress, rummaging through her drawers and picks out a cute pair of pjs taht Gray gave her for Christmas. He told her that every year no matter what other gifts were given, pijamas were always given since on New Years' there is always a pj party with the ones you were given on Christmas.

She yawns again and stretches out her body. Leaving her room with a bed head, she smiles warmly. Looking into the room across from hers to find a half nude sleeping Rogue. Her face reddens at the sight but a closer look to his body shows her the bruises of the day before yesterday. She gasps in thinking what could have been what happened to him. Various scenarios play in her head. Not realizing sooner she had sat next to him and traced his bruises gently with the tips of her fingers.

"Still worrying after I told you not to, I see." Rogue's voice raspy and sleepy, that sexy voice that Lucy craves to hear in the mornings.

"How did you get them?" she asks blankly.

"It was part of the punishment. I was stripped, beaten, and kicked out of the guild." he answers.

"uh...I'm sorry I'll leave now." she tries to get up with guilt swelling inside. He grabs her wrist lightly. She stops in her steps.

"Lucy, I want to tell you something. I know it will seem kind of crazy, but I don't think I could have it any other way." he straightens up. "Lucy Heartfilia, ever since I laid eyes on your angelic face I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. The way you are is so unique to what I grew accustom to. Your kindness towards Fro was something that I absolutely love. The fact that you show hospitality to me despite not having known me very long. I think you are the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful girl I have ever met. The way you make me feel when I am near you is so distinct, so different to what I used to know. You changed me for the better. When I am with you, I like opening up to you. Lucy, I really like you, and I want to know if you like me the way I like you." He keeps a steady gaze with her.

"Rogue, I know I haven't known you long but I like you too. I would like it if you" she pauses taking in a deep breath and digging up the courage she needs for the following words. "stay with me" she blushes.

"If you would have me I will stay, when you don't want or need me around I'll go." he kisses her forehead lightly.

"Rogue, I will always need you." Lucy looks deep into his red orbs.

An overwhelming warmth takes over the moment and they lay in each other's arms. Later that morning after the conversation the blonde mage and the brunette dragon slayer they had fallen asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I SAW I LEFT IT CUT OFF AND IT BUGGED ME. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. I WILL UPDATE THE NEW CHAPTER LATER TODAY IF MY COMPUTER DOESN'T BUG OUT ON ME.**

_**xcurlytopsx signing off...**_


	7. The Challenge

His bruises still aching and her burns still on fire. Together they sooth one another's pains. Rogue's eyes open again to find an angel in his arms. This angel stirs slightly in her sleep and continues to dream. With a close look at her body he sees one wound that looked fresh. He untangles their arms and moves her shirt up to see it better. Upon the sight he frowns. She moves a little and turns onto her side. She yawns as her eyes flutter open. She blushes at the warm touch against her abdomen.

"Why didn't you show this to me?" He whispers.

"Because after a wonderful night with you I forgot it even existed." Her eyes gaze into his.

"Alright but I know something that will help." He blushes.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I'd lick the area and it begins to heal slowly. It's how I take care of wounds this size." He replies.

She turns 50 shades of red and nods in reply.

He leans down slowly to her wound. His tongue grazing the area softly. He gets around the wound slowly. Pulling her shorts down a bit since the gash is at a diagonal and pushes towards her hip. She shakes a bit nervously. Her body temperature rising with every moment he is on her. His tongue lingers on her body while going around the area again. The warm fluid seeping into the small scrapes around and closing up the bigger gash in the midst of them all. A small moan escapes her lips and she blushes in embarrassment. She wasn't expecting the soft sound to leave her mouth. He looks up at her and smiles a little. He gets off her and moves closer to her face. She looks away and finds herself trying not to think about it.

He lifts her chin and presses his lips gently against hers. She melts into the kiss. His tongue brushes against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complies and lets his exploration begin. Brushing against every nook and cranny of her mouth. Hers tongue takes the time to explore his too. He pulls her closer to him. It feels as if they are the only 2 people still moving in a paralyzed world. Where their moment of pure bliss was all that matters.

His chest pressed against hers. He has one hand caressing her cheek and the other on her waist. He smiles a bit in the kisses to the sound her sutble moan. A creak is heard from the entrance of the room, that moment they share alone Is interrupted.

"Rushieeeee I'm hungwy" a small voice heard at the door.

The kiss they had going comes to a slow stop with both of them panting softly. The small blue exceed flies into their bed and snuggles up next to Lucy's ribs. Right behind him follows another exceed. The little pink frog costume wearing, green exceed.

"I guess we can continue this later." he suggests to her.

"Yeah I think so." the sight that lays before Rogue was one he could stare at all day. The way that his little exceed, Fro, has taken a strong liking to the blonde mage.

"Well, I'll get started on breakfast." He presses his lips against her lightly before leaving the room.

_'Maybe its a good day to take him to guild. He could probably join us. I mean he hasn't done anything wrong against our guild so, I don't see the issue.' _She thinks to herself while daftly petting the exceeds a her sides.

~Time skip after breakfast~

"Rogue, you want to come with me to guild?" she asks him full of hope.

"If it's alright then of course, Lucy." He smiles.

"Um, Rogue?" she looks away slightly.

"Yes?" he replies.

"Well, I was wondering, why don't you join? Join Fairy Tail? That's if you don't mind the crazy things we do and how destructive we can get." she chuckles softly.

"I don't know, Lucy. Would they accept my brother as well?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" her face a bit confused.

"Well, remember how I told you I got kicked of the guild, right?" she nods in reply. "My brother, Sting, he decided to quit as well. I told him he was a baka for quitting when no one had a problem with him staying. he said that if I was out so was he. So do you think that your guild would accept us?" he shoots her a look a worry.

"I don't think there is a problem. You guys haven't done anything to harm my guild or any of it's members so, we can ask Master." she replies.

"Great, I'll see if Sting can come so that we can do this at once." he smiles. He hugs her tightly and twirls around the room with her.

"Can Fro join too?" asks the little green exceed.

"Of course, just like Happy, Lily, and Carla did." Lucy tells them.

"Thank you Lucy, Thank you." he kisses her cheek.

Rogue sets her down gently and slips away to his room and notifies his brother through a small piece of lacrima that his brother and him have. He talks through it and Sting can hear it. After receiving the message, Sting quickly packs a small bag for the day and goes out to Magnolia. Arriving in mid afternoon the twin dragons are once again reunited.

"I'm Sting, you must be the girl my brother is head of tails for." he hugs Lucy.

"I'm Lector" a burgundy fur colored exceed comes out from behind him.

"Hello there, I'm Lucy." She replies.

"Well, let's get going. We have a crazy day ahead of us." She warns.

They walk until they come upon the guild hall. She lifts her leg up and kicks open the door sending a poor mage flying to the other side of the room.

"LUCY" they roared.

"Hey guys!" she hollers back. "HEY MIRA!" she calls out to the silver haired barmaid.

"Yes, Lucy?" she waves.

"We got to speak to the Master." she answers.

"Alright, just step into his office." Mira smiles and continues to take in the orders of the other mages coming home from long missions.

"Cool, so guys, stick with me. Don't get into any brawls as of yet. With that said follow me." she leads the way to the office.

She knocks and hears a muffled 'come in' from the other side. The group enters and shuts the door behind them.

"What is it Lucy?" he smiles.

'Well, Master, Rogue and Sting were wondering if it's be a problem for them to join Fairy Tail." she smiles.

"I don't see why not." he touches his mustache. "You two seem familiar somehow. Have we met before?" he asks.

"We used to be the twin dragons of sabertooth. That changed a few days ago." Sting answered.

"Why is that?" the master's curiosity peaking out.

"I was on a mission when I got into some trouble, Rogue was around luckily and saved me." Lucy began.

"It was because I helped her that Master Jiemma decided to punish me. I knew from the moment she told me she was from Fairy Tail that I was bound to get into trouble. To me it doesn't matter because she is worth every once of punishment I received. I would like to join your guild, if you would have me." he explains how this began.

"I see no reason not to accept you. And what is it that happened to you my child?" he motions to Sting to speak.

"Well, after seeing my brother go through the humiliation of being stripped of both his clothes and guild mark, not to mention getting beaten, I took a stand. I told the old man that if he was kicking out my brother for helping someone who needed it that I was out. He ended up punching my in the gut so hard I flew toward the doors and after that night we were at home fixing ourselves up. I know we aren't healers or nothing but we did the best we could. Anyways, if you don't mind me joining too, I'd like it." he replies to the Master's curiosity.

"So, I'll call Mira in. She will give you your marks. Tell her what color and where you want it." He runs up to the old man and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you Master Makarov." she grins.

"They show themselves to value their nakama over power, so it is no problem to accept 2 more children into our family, my dear Lucy." He pets her head.

Leaving the office they go straight to Mira. Rogue gets his mark on his chest in black with a white outline. Sting gets it in the opposite side in white with a black outline. Fro and Lector get similar ones to their Dragon slayers.

"My children we have 2 new members. They are dragon slayers as well. We now have 6 dragon slayers all together. Please make them feel welcomed and don't bombard them with too many questions as today is their first day here." he announces from the 2nd floor.

Everyone turns to see Rogue and Sting next to Lucy. Rogue holding Lucy's hand and she holds Fro in her arms. Lector stands upon Sting's shoulder. A certain pink haired dragon slayer comes up to them. He eyes them all around, he snarls, looks at Lucy, and leaves.

"He's Dragneel right?" Rogue mutters to Lucy.

"Please don't do anything." She pleads.

"No, I can't leave this be. I am going to teach him something he will never forget. If anything he will regret hurting you." he growls walking after the pink haired mage.

"Hey Dragneel, I got an issue with you." he says.

"Yeah well, so does everyone in this damn guild. What are you going to do about it?" he gives him a nasty attitude.

"I want to fight you." he growls.

"This is a new one. Alright say we fight, what happens after?" the fire dragon slayer turns around to face Rogue.

"what do you want" the shadow dragon asks.

"How about if I win, Lucy has to be mine for a month. She does as I say and can't refuse. If you win, I'll stay away from her forever." He proposes.

Rogue shoots a glance at Lucy who's face was paler than his own skin. "I accept these terms. Our fight shall be 2 weeks from today." Rogue announces. Taking Lucy by the hand and storming out of the guild hall before getting bombarded with questions like Sting does after they leave.


	8. New Home

"Rogue" she tries to get his attention. He doesn't say anything.

"Rogue" her voice a little annoyed. He stays quiet.

She huffs and then stops in her tracks.

"Damn it Rouge, what was that about. I thought I told you not to do anything reckless." she glares at him.

He turns around and stares at her back. "Lucy, it's not reckless because I know what I am doing." he replies.

"But that was reckless." she reminds him.

"Look, Lucy, I am sure that I will win because you give me the strength to fight." he hugs her tightly against his chest.

"It's just that, I know how strong Natsu is. I just don't want to risk you getting hurt." Lucy's voice muffled by his chest.

"Lucy, I will win this for you." he kisses her head. "I promise." he whispers.

They walk home to find that Lector, Fro, and Happy were passed out on the couch next to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" his voice rough and deep.

"I live here dumbass" Rogue replies.

"Yeah, well I have to talk to Lucy so, leave" He shoos him away with his hand.

"Like hell I won't leave. You are the uninvited asshole who hurt Lucy and now you break into her home. Either you get out or I'll show you the door." Rogue smirks.

"Fine, have fun with this bitch excuse for a woman." he snarls and turns to leaves.

Rogue tackles Natsu to the ground and lands a straight right on the kisser. Natsu taken back by this stays on the floor. Rogue send a left hook to his face and Natsu takes it. Luy rushes over to Rogue and pulls him off of Natsu. The brunette mage removes his shirt and his belt, loosening up a bit. Lucy presses her hand against his cheek and smiles.

"Rogue, pleease wait until the fight day." she calmly asks of him. He answers with a 'tch' and sits at the table.

She turns to look at the fire dragon slayer on her floor. Her steps towards him fueled with anger.

"Dragneel, get the fuck out of my house right now or I'll call off the fight. If I call off the fight you will never hear the end of it." her eyes full of fury in them.

He groans and gets up, holding his cheek, he leaves. Lucy locks her window and her door. She huffs and then goes into the kitchen. Preparing something for lunch. By the time she got the chicken into the pan, a warm pair of arms hold her by her waist.

"I'm sorry" he whispers into her ear. "I am so hot headed and overprotective of the ones who are dear to me. Please forgive me" he nuzzles into her neck.

"There is nothing to forgive. I know you will win the fight, once you remove ur limiters that is." she replies.

"How did you know?" He asks a bit shocked.

"When you sleep you remove everything and that's when I felt the enormous amount of power coming from you. Beside I have my own." she kisses his cheek.

"Then if you didn't have your limiters the day I rescued you, we wouldn't have met then. Or met the way we did at least." he frowns.

"well, yes I could have won, but I was tied up so, I couldn't wiggle them off. No the of the 4 I have." she looks into his eyes.

"4?" He looks at her.

"My earrings and my sweatbands." She replies.

"I have 5 of them" He smiles. "We should spar sometime and get you to have the 5th one."

"And which are your 5?" She raises her brow in curiosity.

"My katana, arm bands, and shin guards." he replies.

"yes, we should spar together sometime." she hums while walking away.

~Time Skip~

"Rogue, how do you like this place?" Sting asks him.

"Huh?" his thoughts far away.

"Lucy seems to like this place." he motions to the beautiful blonde.

"Oh, guess she does." he looks around the place.

It was a nice 2 story house with 3 bedrooms upstairs, 4 downstairs, 3 bathrooms, a big kitchen, a spacious backyard leading to the woods, not to mention a great basement to make her a beautiful library.

"Plus, it's affordable for the three of us. The house to buy it right now and the land surrounding it is 700,000 jewels." Sting shrugs.

"One mission and we can pay the tenth we need." Lucy looks to Rogue.

"Well, if she's happy, then lets go." he turns to the salesman. "Sir, we will pay 630,000 jewels right now and come back with the rest in 1 weeks time." the man nods and has them sign the deed and the papers required. The three have now purchased a new house for them to live together.

They walk to the guild andsearch for job request. Lucy's eyes hookEd onto one for books and reorganization. It was an easy 100,000 jewels for them. No to mention the 30,000 jewels that will go into the food for the month and home decor.

She hands the paper to Rogue and he nods in agreement. Sting looks at it and rolls his eyes. They set out to a wealthy woman in Hargeon who wanted her books reorganized. Lucy could only imagine, while aboard the train with the duo, how many books thewoman's could have unless it was just all a library.

After 2 hours of motion sickness the group arrive to the inn where they'll be staying at for the remainder of the week. The woman behind the counter, beautiful. A gorgeous brunette with blue eyes.

"Hi there we welcome you to our lovely town of Hargeon, room say I help you?" she smiles cheerily at Lucy.

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. We have an arrangement for 2 rooms." she smiles back.

"Ah, here it is. May I see your guild marks?" see brunette looks at her.

Lucy raises her hand. Rogue and Sting bare their chest to the woman. Her face flares into a bright crimson.

_**Lucy's POV**_

The rooms we were given are beautiful. The corinthian pillars at the corners of each room, a color scheme of cream white, gold, wine red, and green. Such an ancient Greek feel to it. The archs to each room were of marble. I felt like I was a goddess up on Olympus.

"So, Rouge sleeps with you and I'll take the exceeds to my room." Sting shuts his door with the little cats inside already.

"Guess this is how we'll be stuck the first night" I dramatize and lay on the cotton comforter.

"So you are my captured queen and I..." His eyes looking all over me.

"The greedy Dragon, he who lurks in the shadows and yet he who lurks in my heart." I whisper.

He bares his chest and throws his clothing to the corner of the bed. Pouncing and landing on top, pinning me down. Blush creeps onto my cheeks. A creak of hinges snaps me out of it.

"Fro want to sleep with Rogue and Lucy" she pouts.

Rogue immediately gets off. He gives me an apologetic smile and walks to the entrance. Picking up the little exceed into his arms, he craddles her like a child. Looking towards me he brings Fro over. Placing her into my arms, I pet her head, she purrs.

"Alright then, you can sleep here, and then in the morning we'll be out to Lady Fugioka's house, get down with the job and be back at our new home in no time." I assure her.

Author's note

Sorry about the double over in the end.

Just fixed it. Thank you for reading.

xcurlytopsx signing off...


	9. Work and Food

It is a bright sunny morning in the town of Hargeon. I know this because I feel the soft warmth on my face. The smell of the sea air is great in the morning. The job we have to do, I think it's going to be easy. I mean, it can't be hard to organize books when you got the man power too. I try to swivel my legs over the edge to find that his were tangled with mine. I try to move further, which only made it worse because his arm grabbed my waist.

"Lucy..." he says.

"Rogue, come, wake. We have a job to do." I caress his cheek. He groans in response. "Please, Rogue, come on." he grabs tighter. I give him a peck on the lips. He stiffens and then relaxes. "Come, sweetie, wake up. The sooner we finish this job the faster we go home to our new place." I run my hand through his hair.

"Mmmm, alright." his voice, hoarse, but kind of sexy.

I wiggle out of his embrace and take my clothes with me to the shower. I got dressed in my favorite blue tank top, I got a black flannel from Gajeel (who thought I needed to change up my look), gray booty shorts and a pair of black converse that I got for Christmas from Levy. I walk out of the bathroom and there stood Rogue. Groggy and oh so exposed. He checks me out and smirks.

"Hi, my name's Rogue. Your's must be 'Beautiful'" he snakes his arms around my waist.

"Cheese ball" I kiss his cheek.

~Time skip: At Madam Eleonore's house~

"Madam, we are here to fulfill the job you requested about your books. We are from Fairy Tail." I smile and bow.

"Je suis Madame Eléonore. Bienvenue sur mon humble demeure. Je m'excuse, je ne parle pas japonais, mais je comprends un montant considérable de la langue." She smiles.

"Pas besoin de présenter des excuses. On m'a enseigné le français à l'âge yong par des tuteurs que le père a apporté à la succession." I reply lifting my hands in the air slightly. "Je suis un peu rouillé quand il s'agit de parler, mais je comprends parfaitement bien ce que vous dites."

Rogue and Sting look at me in disbelief.

"I learned French as a child. I can't speak as fluently as I used to but I understand it." I look back at Madame Eleonore. "She is Madame Eleonore, she welcomes us to her home and she apologizes that she can't speak japanese, but she knows what we are saying." I translate.

"You think you could translate what she tells us?" Sting looks at me curiously.

"Hai" I look back to the ederly woman.

"Suivez-moi, ma collection est juste en bas de la salle."

"Follow me, my collection is just down the hall." giving her a nod and walking behind her. We follow her down the large hallway to the end of it, two huge doors. She pushes the door open to expose a room that looks like a miniature version of the Magnolia public Library.

"Madame, this is wonderful. Is there a certain way you want us to arrange the books?" I turn to her, astonished.

"Oui, je voudrais qu'il organisé par nom de famille et le genre." I nod.

"Well, boys, we have to take all the books out of the shelves and begin sorting by genre first so I can start on last names after. Then we will create sections for each genre." She smiles and leaves us to tend to the books.

After hours of slaving away at work, Madame Eleonore brought us some lunch, we dug in and got back to work. By the evening we had already gone and organized 8 piles: horror, romance, non fiction, fiction, fantasy, informational, history, and journals. She decided to keep journals and history separate since her journals are from her ancestors and are a bit personal. Tomorrow we are going to come back to organize by last names and place then into the shelve by the day after. For now, we walk back to the inn for dinner.

"So boys, how fast did today go by, after my organizational methods put to use?" I ask them.

"I don't care, but I'm sore from carrying them stupid things." Sting stretches his limbs.

"Don't be like that, Sting. Besides your methods are very efficient. The way that we put them in the piles and the order we put it in, helps a great deal. We have less a work load and the exceeds can help more tomorrow with each section." Rogue smiles at me.

"Yeah, this will work. After dinner I'll think up a way to speed up the process for the week, this way we'll finish in 3-4 days instead of 7-8 days." I look back at the two of them. "What do you guys want for dinner?" they grin widely.

"Sushi" they answer simultaneously.

"It's settled, Rin's Place it is." I smile. Making our way to the little sushi place, the boys stop in front a bit confused. The little place looks very western, not very traditional. Inside it's more Japanese than anything.

I walk through the thresh hold and smile at the hostess. "Konichiwa Oshima-san." I wave.

"Konichiwa Lucy-chan. It's been a month since you were last here. Where is that adorable little blue neko that is always with you?" she hugs me.

"Aye sir" Happy flies up to Oshima-san.

"So how many today, Lucy-chan?" her smile infectious, causes me to grin as well.

"It's the 6 of us. Rogue, Sting, Lector, Frosch, this is Oshima-san." I introduce them.

"Welcome to Rin's Place." she bows.

"Follow me." she grabs 6 menus and leads us to a nice corner table.

"How's Rin these days?" I take my seat inbetween the twins.

"She'll be so happy to know you're here. She's gotten better ever since you stopped by last month. She misses you and Happy." Oshima replies.

"Please do tell her. Her happiness and health are important." I squeal after she leaves.

Taking a look at the menu I couldn't help but wonder how much the guys were going to eat. They are probably going to see how much food you get for such a small price. This place is economic for us as a group.

"So what's the order?" a new voice joins us. I see her short crimson hair and a gigantic smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, RIN-SAN" I hop out of my seat and squeeze her tightly.

"My dear Lucy, how I missed you so. It's been a while." she whispers into my ear.

"We have so much to tell, the adventures until now. I promise we'll be back before we leave, so we can catch up." I pat her back.

"So what'll it be?" she asks pulling out a pad and pen.

"2 obanzai ryori, 3 shojin ryori, 4 dragon maki, 3 rin specials, and 6 cokes." I turn to them. "What about you guys?"

They stare at me in disbelief.


	10. Dreams

"What do you mean, what about us. You ordered enough to feed all 6 of us." Sting mutters.

"Well, I eat a lot. I used up a lot of energy today. I gotta eat to get it back." I answer.

"Well, how about this, Rin-san, if you don't mind me calling you that. Triple Lucy's order and that's it." Rogue ends the conversation.

"It's quite alrigt, son. Around here everyone calls me Rin-san or Rin-chan. It's whatever my dear Lucy's guests decide." she smiles brightly towards him.

Dinner came and it was nothing less than perfection. After dessert we left and it was then that I realize that I couldn't walk from how stuffed I feel. I felt my body drop, I have the itis. The itis is when you eat and feel sleepy after. He carried me bridal style back to the inn. He lays me on the bed and unties the straps on my ankles, removing my shoes. He presses his lips against my forehead and tucks me in. Sleep takes me away to a far place from reality.

* * *

><p><em>Dreams<em>

_I feel something cold pressed against my leg. It creeps up my lower back and spine. The cold object tracing my shoulder blades and then shoving in what feels like a dagger. I cry out in pain only to realize that I can't be heard. A dark figure stands in front of me, I try to reach for it. The figure walks away from me and I fall back. The red fluid makes a river that engulfs me. The suffocating feeling so overpowering I lost consciousness. My breathing shallows, my heart rate plummets, and during all this time I was lost, I have passed._

_A new scene lays before me. My body in the arms of the one I love I found it strange until I understood. The dagger was still in my back. I was pale and cold to the touch. Rogue craddles me and cries. His screams unable to reach my ears. I crouch down beside him and touch his shoulder. He stiffens and I lean in to whisper three simple words._

_"I love you" and then something takes me back by force._

_I awake tied up in a chair, it was the same room I was in when I got stabbed. I bow my head down and sob softly. I knew my fate. Suddenly a hand tilts my head up. My eyes meet blue ones. The cold stare tore me apart. What I failed to realize was the owner. Her. It was always her. She always came back for me. _

_It hurts. I can't even express how much it hurts to know that she did this to me. Her eyes change colors and I am met by red ones. Black hair flaunts in front of them. His gaze instead of being cold, they were full of sadness and concern. He mouths a few words._

_"What did you say?" I shout. My words cease to exist. The scene soon disappears. I am back in the darkness I was in the beginning. I raise a hand up to my face and find the trail of tears down my cheeks._

_I know, I can stop this, all of this from happening. I can warn the others, Rogue will believe me. I just hope this works._

_End  
><em>

* * *

><p>I feel my body shaking. A muffled sound coming from somewhere. I open my eyes and they meet crimson ones. His expression full of concern. 'Am I too late? Has this really all happened?' his voice snaps me out of my thoughts.<p>

"Lucy, are you alright? You were talking and pushing me away. I've been trying to wak you from your nightmare for the last hour." he presses me tightly against his chest.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I whisper.

"Well, whats wrong?" he sits across from me on the bed.

"This is going to sound crazy but, I had this dream and I ended up dying because someone kidnapped me and stabbed me." I get out as fast as I can. His eyes widened and he brings me closer to him once again.

"I will never let that happen." his voice confident yet threatening.

I trust him wholeheartedly, but unfortunately all the dreams I have become a reality soon after having them. It scares me because I couldn't figure out if it's in a few days or tomorrow. Going back to sleep is a challenge, Rogue decided he'd spend the night with me in case it happened again.

This morning in particular is grim, not to mention it's raining. I don't mind the rain, quite contrary I enjoy it. It is a beautiful kind of rain, one that isn't heavy nor light, it just has something special about it.

"Lucy, you feeling any better from last night?" a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, wait how'd you-" he cuts me off.

"Rogue mentioned it." his slate blue eyes bore into mine. I divert my gaze elsewhere, his eyes too similar to hers. I keep my gaze low and away from his for the time being. He rubs the nape of his neck and continues to walk along side of me.

Upon arrival to the place I notice Madam Eleonore's usual maid wasn't at the entrance. I found it slightly odd, but we continue into the basement. Continue our work of yesterday...

Lunch came and left, after eating we finished up 3 sections in order, only a few more books until we finish 4. My chest tightens up, I was rounding the corner of the table to grab the book at the end. I look around and spot a door. My chest tightens even more as I edge closer to it.

"Lucy" a voice calls out to me.

I snap out of it and look at who's calling to me.


	11. Her

**"Hey, what's wrong you look pale." Her voice taunting me. I look around and Rogue frowns.**

**"Come on, you know I will get you even with them around, no one can save you. I will always be right behind you." I drop the book I held in my hand and covered my ear, I crouch down beside the leg of the table.**

"No" I chant as if it would help.

**"Yes, Lucy, I will find you." her voice grew louder.**

"No, please." I plead.

**"Come willingly and I will spare your friends here." she whispers.**

"You wouldn't dare." my voice threatening.

**"Yes, I would and you know I would. You remember what happened to your mother, your father, and don't forget how Natsu treated you." each person dear to me, her voice mocking me. Tears stream down my cheeks.**

"Please" my voice breaks.

"Lucy" a muffled voice.

"Lucy, hey, don't cry." I look in front of me. His crimson eyes reassure me.

"Lucy please, talk to me. What's wrong?" his hands cup my face.

**"You tell him and he'll be the first to go." her voice threatens.**

"I want to tell you Rogue, I really do, but I can't." I sob.

"Lucy, whatever it is you can tell me." he wipes away my tears.

"No, because if I do you die." I sob harder.

"Then tell Sting." he suggests.

"No, she'll kill anyone I tell. She always does." I tremble.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." he hugs me tightly.

"No you can't" I whisper in reply.

"If I can stop it, I will." he kisses my forehead.

"Rogue, I am going to go somewhere tonight,but I can't tell you where. Don't follow me. It doesn't matter. Just don't. If you do, you're as good as dead. Same with Sting and anyone else who does. I probably won't be back, I want to tell you I love you." With that my lips crash against his.

A rough and passionate kiss at that, it was somewhat bliss that unfortunately had to come to an end. I pulled away and left. I wish I hadn't. I could've spent more time with them, but I have none. A few people who I passed on my way towards the edge of the town tried to stop me and ask what was the matter. I couldn't keep running I knew that if I did they could easily find me and try to help, only leading them to their death.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo." I summon her.

"Punishment time-What's wrong Hime?" she shrugs her shoulders innocently.

"It's **her**, **she's** after me. **She** lied back when **she** said **she **wouldn't follow." My eyes widen.

"We have to meet **her** don't we, Hime?" she asks.

"Yes, Virgo, and I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take me to the spot directly, then stay with the boys, I trust that you will be able to stop them before coming after me." I ordered.

"Very well, Hime, as you wish." With that we entered the underground and popped up right in the middle of the field where we first met one another.

The grass was green, the breeze was soft, and the surrounding flora was stunning. I took a moment to see what is to be my burial after this last encounter. My mind drifts to our first meeting.,,

It had been a normal morning as nothing out of the ordinary had happened as of yet. I found myself in a small clearing near the edge of town, Natsu had pissed me off and I wanted to be somewhere that I could get away from him. I heard sticks and twigs snap, I survey my surroundings and dismiss the fact that it could've been someone. I picked up a stone and decided to skip it across the small pond.

**"Lucy Lucky Heartfilia." I heard my name.**

"Who are you?" I looked around and saw no one.

**"I am the one who will kill you in the future. I wish for you to stay away from Natsu Dragneel or drastic measures will be taken against you." She emerges from the trees.**

"Why? He's my friend." I bit back the want to say the one I like since this was a stranger.

**"Well, he was mine before yours so I do wish you obey me or else with every time you do anything to contradict this, I will do something against you. I will start small and it will end in a bang where the only one to survive this will be him and I. You will be history." Her voice threatens.**

"That's not fair." I tried to reason with her.

**"Yes it is." She snaps. Her pale skin now visible with the light. Her dark cold slate blue eyes burning into mine. Her short snow colored hair framing her face. She maintains her composure and a smirk upon her pale rose colored lips. She made her way towards me.**

**"I, Lisanna Strauss, will never give up on him. If you dare get in my way, I will not hesitate to eliminate you by any means necessary." Her hand cups my face. Her skin cold to the touch.**

"Fine, if I stay away from Natsu as best as I can, you promise you won't do anything to me or my friends?" I made sure she could keep her side of the deal.

Months later she still hadn't hurt anyone close to me in a way that could really injure them, just harmless pranks. Natsu and I were growing apart and it stung. Yet at the end of that week I knew that it would be the end, I knew she had done something. That was the week I was kicked off.

Back to present day…

**"So, no one followed you right?" she growls.**

"No" I didn't hesitate.

**"Good, I'll make this quick bitch. You stole my Dragneel, you took my place on his fucking team, and you took my place in the fucking guild. You are going to pay for the shit you've done." She takes out a katana. **

**"You the weak trash you are, doesn't deserve to be part of Fairy Tail you know that? Anytime you are hurt someone has to fucking rescue your bitch ass. Whenever you do something everyone pays fucking attention." She takes her katana and cuts through my shirt, exposing my chest. **

**"I think I know why, you little slut. With a chest like this it's no wonder you wear minimal clothing in this area. You think exposing your chest will help you? It's not." She flicks her wrist and my top along with my bra falls gently to the ground. I cover myself as best I can.**

**"So, lets see how I will go about in killing you so that when I return home Natsu will never speak of you again." She sings, walking circles around me.**


	12. Confrontation

Her katana slices the only clothes I have covering the rest of my body, leaving me perfectly exposed. Her words in my head echo.

You the weak…

Trash…

You stole my Dragneel…

You took my place…

Slut…

Bitch…

You took my place…

A pain shoots up my arm as her blade dances upon my ivory skin, leaving behind traces of red footsteps. Trailing up to my shoulder, the dance comes to an abrupt stop, the cool metal no longer on my skin. Instead a clang of metal clashing and then a thud, my eyes open to see a foot between her and me. A brown boot with a shin guard attached to it. Shock registers through me, I told him to stay away, to not interfere. I told him not to follow me. Yet he did. Rage and relief washes over me.

"Oh, damn it, Cheney. Quit ruining my fun. It was just starting to get good, the faces she was making were so-" he cuts her off.

"Too bad, Strauss, whatever it is that you have with Lucy it's off." He steps between us.

"Rogue, go while there's still time" I whisper.

I take my whip into my hand and let my chest go. Taking a fighting stance behind him I ready myself. Placing a hand against his shoulder, he turns and sees, giving him a nosebleed he steps aside. With a flick of my wrist I let the whip graze the grassy floor ever so lightly.

"Lisanna, you are not going to run my life!" I shout and lunge at her with my whip at my side. A small flick of my wrist and I had her feet tangled, I pull hard and the ground slips from under her.

"I warned you" she grimaces.

"Come at me" courage and adrenaline takes over.

Her battle screams screech in my ears, I duck as she pounces towards me. She rolls and comes to a stop. I turn to face her. I charge at her while she is off guard. I take the end of my whip in my hand and pounce, managing to wrap it around her neck.

"Lucy, stop, she can't take it" a familiar voice finds its way to my ears. I peer around and keep a steady grip on the ends. Her coughing and gagging muffled.

"Why is that?" I see the brunette in front of me.

"Lucy, let her go" a voice I hate with a passion pops into our conversation.

"Any closer and I will kill her." I threaten. I am so tired of her running my life.

A blonde male comes through from the woods and raises his hands as if to signal that he's harmless.

"Lucy, this isn't you. No matter how much you hate her, you can't kill her. It's not you. Please, let her go and let your guild master deal with her." Sting comes closer. I tighten the whip around her neck.

"she has run my life for years, I'm not going to stand for it any longer. She said she would eliminate me, so let's see her try." I pull harder, her gagging stops.

My eyes widen when they see her limp body, I let her drop. A sudden realization of my actions register into my mind. I drop to my knees, horrified of what I had just done, my head in my hands. Tears roll down my eyes. A scream escapes my mouth and the guys rush to the two of us. Lisanna's take over magic wears off.

A pair of strong arms circle me. A soft touch pets my head, smoothing down my hair. We rock back and forth. A heavy fabric is placed around me. I let my wails die down.

_What have I done?_

_I killed her…_

_After years of running my life…_

_I killed her…_

_I didn't mean to…_

_What the hell is wrong with me…_

I choke back a sob. I have no right to feel sorry for myself. I hear a loud gasp and look to Lisanna, her body jerking up as she gasps for air like someone was going to take it away from her. Relief washes over me. I didn't kill her. What a relief, but what if she tries something again, what if this was a trick.

"Lisanna, I will take you to the hospital, as soon as you get better we will take you back to the guild. We will question you and Lucy, Master will assess this situation. After the questioning, punishment will be served." Natsu takes Lisanna into her arms.

"Lucy, I know you didn't mean to do this, I hope you know that even after all this I won't think any less of you for your reasoning behind tonight." Rogue caresses my cheek.

"I am so sorry" my voice raspy and barely makes it out.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to apologize for to me. Just answer the questions at the guild truthfully and it's all I need you to do. Let's get you back to the inn and get you cleaned up. I promise everything will be alright." Rogue comforts me.

"I don't deserve your comfort. Please, don't treat me kind. I nearly killed her." I shiver.

"Lucy, don't be ridiculous." He carries me.

"I don't deserve your kindness either." I turn away from him.

"Too bad" he kisses my forehead and we head off back to the inn. Natsu and Lisanna gone, Sting and the exceeds follow closely behind us. We make it to the inn and we receive questioning looks as to what happened.

Rogue drops me on the bed, he rummages through my bag and retrieves fresh underwear and a pair of shorts. I discard his cloak and take the small towel from the drawer next to me to clean off the blood that drips down my arm. His hand grips my wrist loosely. He takes the towel out of my hand and turns to the bathroom.

"Got to clean it first, a dry towel will only irritate it." His face stoic and his gaze distant.


	13. Moments before

"Rogue, just, leave me. It's easier this way." I tug at the towel he has in his hand and he jerks back his hand.

"No, you will let me do this for you Lucy. Defy me and I will tie you up. This isn't you, so stop it." his tone slightly angered. His piercing red orbs staring into mine intensely. I let put down my hand and look down at the ground where my feet barely skim.

The towel presses against my wound and reminds me of how much it burns, how fresh it all was, and how it deep it was. I wince in pain, he dabs a little softer and I flinch less. Silence between the two of us was like no man's land, dangerous. Like if I said the wrong words he would bite my head off with his words, make them sting and burn, like the wound on my arm. Looking at it now, I see how my guild mark was torn down the middle. I shed a tear, letting it slide down my cheek and drop off my chin. Sting walks into the room as silently as possible he places the bowl of water on the night stand next to me. He blushes and turns away. I realized that I was only clad in the cloak.

Rogue gets up and drops the towel into the bowl. He goes into the drawers on his side and pulls out a black t-shirt that said "Higher Authority" on the back. He then dug into my drawers and pulled out black boxers and a red bra. He turns on his heels and faces me. He tosses me the clothes and then walks out to the doorway.

"Get dressed." his voice was cold.

I hooked my bra on and pulled up my underwear with one hand and then pulled up my bra straps. My arm stung with each movement. I grunt in frustration. I pull the tshirt over my head and then I stop.

"Rogue, I'm not going to bleed all over your shirt." I call to him.

"That's fine" he turns to face me. Grabbing my arm he pulls it up to his lips.

"So, you want to keep feeling this, or accept my kindness as your punishment." his voice threatening a bit.

I turn my gaze to my guild mark. His eyes follow my to the destination of my eyes. A small gasp from his lips escapes. His stoic face softens, his lips part and his tongue reaches down licking my guild mark and it's cut. Slowly the skin closes on it's own, he works his way up to my forearm, taking a moment to pause and look at the new forming scar. I wince and shut my eyes tightly holding back a sob, knowing tomorrow we were to return to the guild immediately for questioning.

He finishes and pulls me close to his chest, his heart beating strongly, his breathing even, and his arms wrap around me tightly. He sighs inwardly and places his chin in the crook of my neck. His lips press on my neck and then he breathes out.

"Lucy, what ever the decision is that Master makes, I will stay with you." he whispers in my ear. "That person tonight, wasn't you. I know it wasn't because I know you. You are sweet, caring, loving, determined, strong, and just all around amazing. You made me feel like I could open up and now I do. I used to be a man of few words, now I am explicit with what I mean to say and say what I mean. So, don't cry, please, for me." he pulls away from me and looks into my eyes.

"alright" I agree to his pleading eyes.

"good. come join us for dinner. the reward came with a little extra from Madam Eleonore. She had put a small bonus for having it down in such a short amount of time and organized to her tastes." the corner of his lip curls upwards.

The night went by in a blur of what could possibly be the last mission I go on as a Fairy Tail mage. We laughed, we cried, and most importantly we made memories. The morning came and the sun shines brightly. The pink and orange hues decorated the skies accordingly. The yellow hues settled and the train ride was long. I dozed off with my head against the window, Rogue's head on my lap and Sting lays down still across from us.

"Magnolia next stop." the muffled voice of the conductor woke me up.

I blink a few times and then look down at Rogue, his face peaceful. Sting was clenching his stomach as if his life depended on it. The train coming to a slow stop, I shake twin dragon slayers awake softly.

"Come on guys, it's now or never." I remind them of why we must visit the guild.

'I'll bring the bags to the house and I'll meet you there." Sting grabs our luggage.

I nod and walk off the train with a pale green Rogue. I help him walk to the bench to clear his head of the motion sickness. After a moment he rises and wraps my hand around his arm, walking off to the guild hall. We take our time and talk about simple things and possibilities of what could be if I got kicked out. I could teach kids, become a vet, open up a salon with help of Cancer, open up a boutique with Aries' help, or a few other things. In less time then we thought we were standing in front of the guild hall.

"This is it, Lucy." He whispers and hugs me tightly one last time before going in.

The guild hall was strangely quiet, the stares of my guildmates was intense and burned through me. Laxus was no where in sight. Lisanna and Natsu were sitting at the bar talking quietly. Mira goes into the office for Master Makarov.

"Lucy, Rogue, Natsu, and Lisanna, my office now. Laxus come with me." He barks.

As he ordered we go into the office after him. Lisanna first, then Natsu, Rogue in front of me and I go behind him, with Laxus trailing behind me.

"So, Lucy I heard that you threatened to kill Lisanna, and nearly choked her." He sits in his chair behind his large desk.

"It's true Master, but you don't know the whole story." Natsu speaks up.

"So Lucy, what is your side of the story?" he inhales heavily.

"When Lisanna had first come back...


	14. The story

"When Lisanna had first come back..." I begin my story.

_~Flashback~_

_It had been just a while after the trip to Edolas and Lisanna had just returned. The guild had been ecstatic about her return, heck even I was excited to meet her. Mira and Elfman were fawning over her and Natsu was hanging out with her for a while. He would skip out on missions with Erza, Gray, and me to go on a few with her and Elfman. It was a stormy morning when she had waltzed up to me. I was in the corner of the library and Levy was going to come back with a few more books to bring for the two of us with Gajeel's help. In Lisanna's hand were two cups. She smiled at me sweetly and handed me a drink. I took it gratefully and then her smile grew devilish._

_"Lucy, stay away from Natsu. You were just a simple replacement, some one to take my spot in his life and now that I am here, back off." her voice tinged in bitter jealousy._

_"You don't have to tell me anything. If anything I support Natsu in asking you out. It's not like we were anything more than friends." I hold back a bit, because inside I really did wish that we were something more than friends._

_"You don't understand. I want you to stay out of his life, drop out of the team, and keep away from him. He is mine and mine alone." Her threatening tone promising a world of hurt._

_"I'll stay away slowly, so it doesn't look suspicious, just don't do something you'll regret later on." I sighed and return to my book._

_"Listen well, Lucy, if you disobey this deal, I promise pain and that goes for anyone close to you." she turned and left._

_My eyes widened in realization that she could hurt one of my friends. I tried to shake the thought of it out of my head and turn to look at the book I held in my hands, I dawn down the rest of the drink she gave me. A blue haired mage approached me,but my vision blurred and I fell into deep darkness. A muffled scream and then I hear nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing._

_The shadows clouded my thoughts, I looked everywhere, but found nothing and no one. So I sat in the nothingness of what is possibly my mind._

**_Poor child, poor Lucy Lucky Heartfilia._**

**_Lost her friends._**

**_Her family._**

**_Her love. _**

**_Everything, she's lost everything._**

_A taunting voice echos throughout the endless space._

**_Oh, look, she's about to cry._**

**_She's lost, oh, so lost._**

**_What ever will she do?_**

_The seemingly sweet taunts turned into a grunge like voice. I surveyed my surroundings and no one is to be found._

**_JUST rememberrrrrrr_**

**_STAY AWAY from Natsu_**

_Then everything snapped into place, I recognized the voice._

**_What Lisanna! I told you I would, don't trust me?_**

_I shout at the void and my hands ball into fists._

**_Of course not, that's why this potion will help me keep you in check._**

**_Now you will not get in my way._**

**_If you do, well, you already know._**

**_Your elimination or the pain to a loved one._**

**_It's all your choice._**

**_No it's not my choice because you will be making sure things are in your favor, BITCH._**

**_Well, that's just about right._**

_The void suddenly starts to fade away and light comes through, I shield my eyes of the brightness. I blink a few times. I feel a warmth on my hands and legs. My eyes regained focus and saw the salmon haired dragon slayer by my legs, Hand was on my hand and Carla was sitting next to my other hand, while Wendy sat across from her, talking. I look to my left and see Levy with her nose stuck into a book. __Gajeel behind her, gives her a nudge and she looks up, her eyes meet mine and she grins like a mad woman. I grin wearily at her._

_After a conversation of what happened over the course of the week that I was knocked out, I went home to the apartment. Some of the after effects of the week out were amnesia, stuttering, disorientation, and lots of energy. During the couple weeks resettling back to normalcy, I remembered what Lisanna had said. Natsu swung by the place every few days even when I tried to send him away he stayed. Lisanna only grew angrier. Her thoughts got through to me and I was pissed off that she even assumed that I wanted Natsu around. I did, but I didn't so no one would get hurt._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Later on the whole guild found that Natsu and Lisanna were dating. I was cool with it, then he kicked me off the team." I went into detail about how that went down. "Then that lead to the mission" which Rogue elaborated on. "Last, this outburst at Hargeon." I rounded my side of the story.

Master grunts and then nods. He sighs and drinks a cup of beer.

"Well, Lisanna is there something you'd like to add?" he stares into her blue eyes.

"Actually no, her story is accurate on both ends." she stares down at the floor.

Laxus's eyes burn into me and slowly the feeling diminishes. I look up and meet his stare of disbelief in my story, his gaze softens, and then he nods. His arms crossed in front of his chest and he leans on the desk.

"Old man, I think we're thinking the same thing." Master nods in agreement with his grandson.

"Lisanna, I can't accept this, neither does the guild. You are exiled from this guild until the end of time.

You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.  
>You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.<br>Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." he sobs and removes her guild mark.

"Bye Master." her voice full of cold and fresh winter ice.

"Farewell my child" he cries.


	15. After the guild

Lisanna's snow white hair visible through the crowd of guild mates on the floor, the doors opened silently and slammed closed. I look over my shoulders to the others, Mira was crying in her brother's arms and he could only hold her. A heavy hand presses against my shoulder, it was Laxus who's look was full of concern.

"We, still have another matter to discuss." he sighs inwardly.

"Alright, then" I walk into the office once more.

"What is it Master?" I sit in the chair across from him.

"Well, I have to ask, has this ever happened before? Blacking out in a fit of anger and your body takes control?" his brows furrow.

"Just twice before, a very long time ago. Once after my mom died and I almost caused myself harm and again after my father passed. Natsu had left me to grieve alone and I nearly smashed his head stone, but I snapped out of it before I actually managed to do any damage." I answer grimly.

"Well, I'll have Wendy see if she can make something for you, something you can carry with you just in case you can't snap out of it. I am so sorry we didn't notice- I didn't notice. I am the Master of this guild and I am supposed to notice these changes in my children." he looks down at his desk blankly.

"Don't be Master, no one could ever have noticed a thing if I hadn't done what I did" my voice trails off.

"Well, go ahead home, I know you must be exhausted after the mission you went on." he dismisses me and I join up with Rogue and Sting at the bar.

"Lucy" Mira's voice was cracking and she was in tears.

"I just want to say that-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry I got your sister kicked out of the guild." I apologize.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry I didn't know about this sooner. I could have helped you" she sobs.

"No one could have possibly done a thing if I hadn't had an outburst of blind rage." I look at my hands shaking at my sides.

She comes near and closes the space between us. Her arms reaching for me and trap me, pressing me tightly to her bountiful bossom.

"Shhhh, it's alright now. You didn't mean to. She's changed so much that I don't even know who she is anymore." she flattens my blonde locks.

"Please don't hate me." I whisper.

"Lucy, you've been more of a sister than anything, there is nothing you can do to make me hate you." she admits.

I cry into her chest, dampening her dress's trim. Her hand still tangled into my hair and I just ball my eyes out.

"She's gone now." she whispers into my hair.

"She is, she's gone now." I repeat.

A hand touches the small of my back and rubs soft small circles. I turn to see dark hair and red eyes. He gives me a small smile. I give one in return, Mira places my hand in his, turning around. He brings me towards him, holding me close.

"Let's go home, Lucy." he whispers into my ear.

I nod in agreement and we go down a new path. I had forgotten that we bought a house before tatking the mission. It all seems so long ago. Walking up the cobble stone path that adorns the walkway up to the door, a familiar nostalgia runs through me. Tears prick the back of my eyes, threatening to fall and I let them. Rogue carries me through the threshold and puts me down swiftly. Inside the house was bare, still with the brand new smell. Inside muffle voices can be heard.

"Great, so here are your keys to the house and everything is settled. Thank you for your business." the man leaves.

I summon Virgo and she appears.

"Punishment time, Hime?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"No, not now. I need your help to pack up the apartment and bring my things here to the new house." I beam.

"No problem Hime, would you like me to get onee-san?" she puts a finger to her dimple.

"If you could, please?" I clap my hands together into a pleading face.

"I'll be at the apartment with Loki soon then." she waves goodbye.

It was a nice 2 story house with 3 bedrooms upstairs, 4 downstairs, 3 bathrooms, a big kitchen, a spacious backyard leading to the woods, not to mention a great basement to make a beautiful library. I arrived to what was supposed to be a bare house, and yet it was already put together. The furniture I had in my old apartment was arranged into a room that looked like it is supposed to be for me on the first floor. The kitchen had my silverware and plates in the pantries. On the counter top was a mug full of coffee steaming and freshly brewed. I take a whiff of the air and a smile creeps onto my face. I close my eyes to enjoy the smell, he guides me towards the counter and sits me down on the stool. Placing my hands on the counter he slips the mug between my hands.

I take a sip of the substance and it warms my insides. I breathe inward and exhale slowly. I open my eyes and find Rogue with his head on the counter. I rub circles on his back and kiss the nape of his neck.

"We're safe" I promise.

"I'm tired and I just don't want this to be a false sense of security which I fear it is." he rises.

"Don't worry, if she comes back, I'll make sure she doesn't try a 3rd time" I assure him.

"No, you won't." he replies.

"I can hold my own." I snap.

"Because I will." he smiles.

As the afternoon comes and goes, the skies turn dark and the night claims my sleep. I drift off while still at the counter. He lifts me and takes us up to a room, maybe in the morning I will learn more about this place I will be calling home. For now, sleep is what I need. A sound deep, dreamless sleep would do me well.


End file.
